


Dear John

by agdhani



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: CRY ME A RIVER, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters always started the same</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear John

“Dear John…”

All of his letters started that way. It didn’t matter if it was good news or bad news, anything he received always started the same. It was enough to give a man a complex.

This letter, he decided before reading further, would be of the bad news variety. The story of his life.

“Gone to New York with Chas. Back in a week, hopefully with good news. Love, Zed.”

John’s scowl deepened. Good news. But, he wondered. Good news for whom?

He left the unfolded letter upon the desk and poured himself a drink. God he needed it


End file.
